Chapter 6
by p10dylans
Summary: Will the Doctor be able to escape Rassilon?


Chapter 6:

A new battle

"Well, I must admit, I was not expecting this, not one bit. I see you regenerated again, never did like to keep a face, did you?" boomed Rassilon, his voice almost hypnotic. Sitting up, I managed to reply.

"I like change, and I've regenerated too many times to bother telling you." Rassilon took a few steps forward, and looked behind me.

"Ah yes, wherever the Doctor is, so is his companion. You always did have a thing for Earth girls." he loathed. After saying this, he made a beckoning motion with his hand, which told his guards to bring Kate towards him. I jumped up, but was struck down once more with Rassilon's glove of lightning. Though in pain, I managed to warn Rassilon.

"You...leave her... alone!"

"Or what? You'll make me regenerate? Exterminate me? Seems as though that's all your good for, just as good as a Dalek!" he said, just as Kate was brought towards him. Rassilon sat back in his throne as Kate was thrown onto her knees in front of him.

"And who, might I ask, are you?" he whispered into her ear, like a snake once more. Kate, looking up, answered his question.

"I'm Kate Tyler, and you are a pompous fool. From what I know, the Doctor is magnificent, and he will stop you." quite in a humorous mood, Rassilon started to laugh.

"Oh, my dear Kate, your just as feisty as the Doctor. But, still just as stupid, because in exactly 7 minutes and 46 seconds, that shell will be launched through a rip in space and time, onto your planet, which will allow Gallifrey to live again!"

"Which means?" both and Kate said in unison. Again, Rassilon taunted us with one of his un-welcomed laughs.

"Now, that would be telling, wouldn't it? Anyway, enough of this!" with that, Rassilon stood up from his throne, and flexed his electrical glove towards Kate.

"Now, you can die first, and let the Doctor watch you breathe your last." about to kill her, I quickly pulled my sonic screwdriver out of my pocket and pointed it towards Rassilon.

"Now, I don't think so!" I yelled at him and activated the sonic device in my hand. Rassilon fell back in immense pain, for I had used the Sonic Screwdriver to fire the electricity back on him. As he was in pain, and the guards were running towards his aid, I ran up to Kate, took her hand, and told her the only word she needed to hear.

"Run!"

We ran back through the doors we had entered and could hear Rassilon screaming behind us.

"Find them, find them both! Kill the girl if you must, but bring me the Doctor, alive!" we could hear him ordering. After this, we heard soldiers running towards us, and gaining on us quickly. So, me and Kate sped up until we made it into the weapons room, where the TARDIS was. About to get inside the TARDIS, Rassilon was using the intercom to speak to us.

"_Leave, Doctor. Run, like you have done for the past 1000 years. That's what you do, always running, never ceasing, never stopping._" after hearing this, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Doctor, don't listen to him!" Kate begged, but it was no use.

"_It's no use anyway, the shell will be deployed in exactly 5 minutes and 23 seconds, so running wont save you!_" then, the sound of a static scratch had told me that he had turned off the intercom. After this, Kate asked me one thing.

"Doctor, what are you going to do?" after some deep thought, I turned to look at her and answered her question.

"Ooh, massive dangerous machine, 5 minutes to save you're planet and a sonic screwdriver. What do you think I'm gonna do?" Kate shrugged her shoulders, "I'm going to be a Doctor! _The_ Doctor!" with that, we ran out the weapons room doors, back towards the throne room, when we were surrounded by Rassilon's guards. Grinding to a halt, I I raised my hands in front of me.

"We surrender, take us to Rassilon." I said, reassuring the soldiers. The soldier in front of me spoke into his intercom.

"Sir, we have found them, they say that they surrender. Do you still want us to kill the girl?"

"_No, if they surrendered, they must have surrendered for a reason. Just bring them to me!_" Rassilon ordered, and the soldier did as he was asked.

Pushing us towards the throne room, Kate had had enough and turned around so that she could see the soldier behind her.

"I'm walking, there is no need to push me!" she screamed, and Kate was about to continue, but I warned her.

"Kate, I wouldn't. These soldiers have to fight monsters of the night every day. They will kill you, just keep walking and do as they say, please, for me." after thinking about it, Kate nodded and continued walking.

When we finally arrived at the throne room, Rassilon was already waiting on his throne, staring at us. Me and Kate were thrown into the centre of the room.

"Nice trick, using your Sonic Screwdriver to attack me." he bellowed, his eyes hollow and empty.

"Well, you looked like you needed a little 'shock'." I said to him, joking. It was obvious to see that Rassilon's anger was slowly rising, so I backed down a little.

"Always the joker, Doctor. Always laughing at the darkness. It is clear to see that you are from our future, but there is a hint of darkness hidden inside of you. What event could be so foreboding that it still haunts you to this day?" Rassilon asked, but the answer was clear.

"Does it need saying? Isn't it obvious that it is the event that is taking place right now?" I told him, almost crying. At this moment, Rassilon walked closer to me.

"The fact that you, having survived this battle between Time Lord and Dalek kind, and are still be this distraught clearly shows that you did something terrible, worse than death itself. So what, might I ask, did you do?" he asked, getting ever more closer. I started to fidget a little.

"It doesn't need saying." I said, almost begging.

"Oh, but Doctor, it does." after saying this, Rassilon used his metallic hand to grasp me by the neck and hoist me up over his head. Kate was screaming, ordering Rassilon to let me go.

"He will be put down just as soon as he tells me what he did! Now, what did you do!?" he bellowed, tightening his grip. With the little strength I had, I managed to reach into my pocket and grab my Sonic Screwdriver. Seeing what I was doing, Rassilon dropped me to the floor. Kate rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Ah, always the clever one Doctor, but if you are about to die, maybe I should tell you what the shell does." hearing this, I slowly looked in Rassilon's direction, whilst Rassilon continued.

"I suppose you are very aware what a white point star is, Doctor?," I nodded, "Well, at the heart of the shell, there is a white point star, the last white point star in existence. I'm going to use it to send the shell to Earth and use the remaining energy to pull Gallifrey back into existence, escaping the war itself."

with this, Kate stood up, pulling her gun out of its holster.

"I don't think so!" she yelled as she grasped it in her hand. Though I was very weak, I tried to take the gun off her, but it was no use.

"Ah, now, you see, this is what the Doctor does. He takes friends, companions, and fashions them into weapons. He has done for over 900 years." Rassilon said, almost patronising me and Kate alike.

"I am no weapon! I am a human being!" Kate yelled, stating her point. Rassilon took a few steps towards Kate but Kate cocked her gun.

"In a sense, you were born a weapon. To live, and kill – it's all you know. It may be your fate to have come here, to shoot me." Rassilon continued, getting Kate ever more on edge. I managed to sit up, take the gun off Kate and point it upwards and shoot.

"Not today." I said. The ceiling above us shattered and 4 or 5 Daleks entered through the hole. Me and Kate ran again and could hear Rassilon shouting.

"This isn't the end Doctor! We will meet aga...arrrggghhhhh!" we had heard a Dalek bellow 'Exterminate!' before Rassilon could finish his sentence.

Then, it was all over.


End file.
